The invention relates, generally, to pinball games and, more particularly, to a height adjustable pinball game cabinet.
Pinball games typically include an inclined playfield supporting a plurality of play features such as bumpers, targets and the like and a rolling ball. The playfield is supported in a cabinet and is covered by a cover glass. The player manipulates flipper buttons mounted on the game cabinet to activate flippers mounted on the playfield thereby to control play of the game. The cabinet, in addition to supporting the playfield, also holds the mechanical workings for the play features, wiring, electronic controls and the like. A back box is supported on the top of the cabinet and typically includes the scoring displays, lights, wiring and/or electronic controls. The cabinet is supported in an elevated position on legs that are bolted to the cabinet. The legs typically include levelers that allow the game operator to adjust the length of the legs slightly to level and stabilize the game.
As will be appreciated, it is desirable that the legs support the game at a height where the flipper buttons can be comfortably reached by the game player. In existing games, however, the legs are mounted to the cabinet such that the height of the cabinet is not adjustable. As a result, the height of the typical game, although suitable for most players, is not suitable for all players.
The inventor has discovered that it is desirable for the game operator to be able to mount the game cabinet at different heights to accommodate all players. For example, it is desirable that games played by children or people in wheel chairs be mounted lower than those played by adults. Moreover, because pinball games are used all over the world, it is desirable to have height adjustable games to accommodate the physical characteristics of different races and nationalities.
Thus, a pinball game having a height adjustable cabinet is desired.